The present invention is generally directed to a closet storage system. More specifically, the invention is directed to a closet storage system that includes a storage component and an adjustable and lockable engagement member for engaging the storage component to secure the storage component in a closet.
A traditional closet includes two spaced, opposed sidewalls with a back wall extending between the sidewalls. A closet rod extends between the sidewalls. Sometimes, there is a shelf that extends between the sidewalls above the closet rod. This arrangement works well for hanging clothing items such as dresses or suits. Some articles of clothing, such as sweaters can be folded and placed on the shelf. However, much of the closet space is unutilized.
Within the past few years, various types of closet systems have been developed to utilize the space that has not been utilized in a traditional closet. These systems include various types of shelves and closet rods. The systems are attached to the closet walls by fastening devices such as screws, bolts and brackets, which damage the walls of the closet as well as any woodwork within the closet. These types of systems are designed for permanent installation in the closet. As it will be appreciated, these types of systems are unacceptable for those persons who do not want damaged closet walls. They are also unacceptable for those people, such as apartment dwellers, who want to disassemble the closet system and move it to a new location.
It has been found that there is a need for a closet storage system that can be easily and quickly placed in an existing closet and disassembled for transportation to another location without damaging closet walls. The present invention satisfies this and other needs.